Everlasting
by Anika Palesa
Summary: A sequel to Love Lies Bleeding, Emma Dobbs, finishing Hogwarts in a blaze of glory, reflects upon the past, and in the presence of the friends that perhaps, years ago, she might never have thought she'd had, she moves on to a whole new life.
1. Prologue

****

Author's Note : Super, special thanks to Thalia, without whom, this entire work would not be possible. I owe her a lot, and I just want to make it known that though the pairing mentioned in this story might still have existed, it would be nothing interesting without her. All thanks go to her, and a special nod should be given to her characterizations of Cassius Warrington and Kirsten Bundy as well as her help and input in using the character of Seamus Finnigan.

Disclaimer : I am poor and own nothing. All characters, situations, places, etc. therein belong to J. K. Rowling unless otherwise noted. No copyright is being infringed and no money is being made. Etc. Etc. Etc.

As Professor McGonagall, in an authoritative voice, announced to the assembled that Head Girl Emma Dobbs of Slytherin would make a speech, Seamus Finnigan, sitting in the crowd and holding a most curious doll-like item in his arms, fought to keep an inane grin from spreading across his face. Emma... HIS Emma... she had come so far. This was her moment, and he couldn't have been more proud or honoured. As the 7th year girl stepped to the podium, his applause was louder than anyone else's.

The girl....now a woman more than anything...looked out into the crowd, a bright and optimistic smile on her face. She had come so far, worked so hard for this moment - the moment when she stood before all others and proclaimed that if she could overcome the past eighteen years of her life, anyone could. Opening her mouth to begin speaking, she spotted Seamus out of the corner of her eye, and her confidence in herself was validated.

Seamus smiled softly as she began to speak, rejoicing in the expression of contentment on her face. It seemed only yesterday that he'd truly met her, crying, a small girl huddled in a corner, bruises marring her lovely face. But they'd come so far... SHE had won against such overwhelming odds.

Emma began to speak of her life, telling the story of her family, what she lived with, and just exactly what she _had_ overcome in her fifth year. She talked of her brother, of her dorm mates, and most importantly of a boy named Seamus Finnigan. She told tales of rape, Unforgivables, betrayal, and love. She talked about the Final Battle, and she talked about almost losing someone she held close to her. Then she talked of helping after the battle...of losing lives and saving them, and for the first time in a very, very long time, she broke down into tears.

Several in the audience looked at her in surprise, at the poignant tale she told. Several others sighed in sympathy. And yet a few more felt their own vision blur. They had known Emma in those days, watched her fight her way out of hell. Next to Seamus Finnigan, a redhead looked solemn, an odd expression for him. He reached over almost impulsively to pat the head of the odd doll thing in Seamus' arms, but only got a bite for his trouble. And yet, Ron Weasley, who had been roped into going there with his old friend, couldn't bring himself to scowl or say anything irate.

Emma saw the doll bite the boy next to Seamus, and her reflexes told her to smile. She dried her tears with her sleeve and looked out on the crowd once more. "That is why I'm up here," she said, "because I didn't give up on myself or on the world around me. I stuck to what I believed in, even if it meant putting myself up against Death. I did what my heart told me to do, and I did what was right. I lived because there was no other choice for me, and I vowed to not make that precious gift I was given be in vain. Not a day goes by that I don't think about those that were left behind in June of 1998, and I can't let myself dwell on the past, but I can learn from it. I can take from those experiences and help to better myself and the people around me. I can live. And isn't that what's life about anyway?"

The crowd stayed silent for a moment, spellbound, before almost as one, burst into thunderous applause. Seamus, doll tucked under one arm, stood up and clapped loudly, his eyes filled with pride and love. He watched with a wide grin as Emma blew him a kiss, before stepping down from the podium, slightly flushed.

Several speakers (and hours) later, the program ended, as the graduates leapt up from their seats in bursts of happiness. Emma waded through the crowd (which was a rather hard feat, as someone would stop her to congratulate her on her speech every few steps) looking for Seamus, wanting to hear what he had thought of what she had said.

She was almost bowled over by a tall girl with bobbed blonde hair and a wide smile on her face. "Emma! That was terrific!" gushed Kirsten Bundy, one of the several unlikely friends that she'd made... back in THAT year. 

"Thank you!" replied Emma, hugging her close friend, "I'm glad you liked it!"

"Very touching," Kirsten declared, with a rather watery smile, "It's amazing, you know... to have gone through as much as you have. But you've done very well. Especially for a Slytherin," the last was spoken teasingly.

"It's nothing you wouldn't do in my place. You've been through enough yourself, you 'Dor." Emma grinned.

"You're looking for my nutty former team mate, aren't you," Kirsten said shrewdly, "There are a few others who wish to congratulate you, I believe... but he's over there. Look for the moving lump of lilies."

Emma nearly put her face in her palms, but refrained from doing so. "Thank you, again, Kirsten. Hopefully I can meet up with you later and talk more in-depth about...well, whatever it is we talk about..."

"Biting plushies that attack Ron Weasley and the insanity of Lavender Brown for putting up with him?" Kirsten interjected with a smirk. "I'd love to, dear. I'll be waiting by the broom shed."

Emma winked and waved good-bye, walking in the direction of said lump of lilies.

"An excellent speech," another rather familiar voice called out. Standing a few feet away, a rare smile upon his face, was Cassius Warrington. "Congratulations, Emma Dobbs. You've done very well."

"And you don't think you're to blame for it?" laughed Emma, walking over to her mentor.

"I don't take credit for what I haven't done," he retorted, "I've helped you some, perhaps... but you did what you chose to do, independent of myself or anyone else."

"Especially the pulling reckless bravery stunt, right Warrington?" asked Emma, eyebrow raised.

"I did warn you not to," he replied, a mock-severe expression on his face. "Any reckless tendencies that might have sprung upon you, I lay all the blame on the Gryffindor." His face relaxed, and he nodded his head, "But really, you did well. Far better than almost any faced with your situation might have done."

This sincere compliment from Warrington was to be treasured and caused Emma blushed. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome... Emma. Good luck," he said seriously, proffering a hand.

Emma skipped the hand and gave Warrington an all out hug, transferring in it all the thank yous for her last three years of life.

The professor blinked and stiffened for a few moments as the young woman threw her arms around him, before shaking his head slightly and hugging back, seemingly not quite accustomed to such things. "Take care of yourself, Emma Dobbs," he said quietly, "Although I don't think I have to tell you... and someone else will make sure that things will go well for you."

"I will, so long as you do the same with yourself," she replied, smiling up at him.

"I'll be fine," he reassured her, adding on snarkily, "There aren't any more of our... former acquaintances with terribly complicated schemes of murdering me and such, after all." He stepped back slightly, "And I believe the perambulating greenhouse over there would be upset if you deprived him of your presence any longer, so... I shall talk to you some other time."

Emma nodded and bid him good-bye, once again making her way towards Seamus. Passing a most unhappy-looking Vera Montague, whose hair still had not recovered from a Charms NEWT mishap that had singed a few inches and turned the rest a most violent shade of purple, Emma shook her head and made her way towards where Seamus was standing, grinning ear to ear, and indeed, holding out a huge bouquet of lilies that almost hid his face from view.

"Who could be behind such a glamorous display of affection?" asked Emma, peeking between the flowers, "Do I know them?"

"I'd certainly hope so," Seamus's warm voice came out from behind the lilies, moving them into her hand before leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Please accept this humble gift from your worshipper, goddess Emma."

"They'll do." Emma inhaled the fragrant scent of the flowers, before she grinned madly, "I like it when my servants worship me."

"Which I do," Seamus assured her with an extremely solemn expression on his face. "Although I'm hurt you spent so much time speaking to Kirsten and then the Slytherin git before noticing me." The last was said somewhat jokingly, though with a huge pout on his face.

"Oh! Seamus!" Emma looked worried for a moment before realising he was only joshing her, "It's not my fault that I had to swim through a sea of admiring fans to get to you."

"It's all right," he said solemnly, before giving her a cheeky grin, "It only means that I have excellent taste."

"How so?" she asked.

"Such a lovely girlfriend," he whispered into her hair, "Someone so brave and strong and respected by all. I feel quite lucky. Especially while you were up there earlier."

"I couldn't have done any of it without you," she reminded him, "_I_ would have been the one lying dead on the field if it hadn't been for you. It's you that kept me alive..."

"And YOU taught me... that not all of you were the same. You taught me... gave me a reason to live again," he said seriously, "I think in that, we're even."

"Then we're even," Emma nodded solemnly.

He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. "I'm so proud of you, love."

"I did it for you," she murmured, embracing him.

He laid kisses on her brow and in her hair, stroking her back with his hand, "Things are going to be all right now. You're here. You're free. We're all free. The world is a bright place again. And most importantly, we have each other."

Emma felt the doll in Seamus's pocket squirming around, and she grinned up at him evilly. "Is that a biting plushie or are you just happy to see me?" she asked.

Seamus' face turned a shade to rival Ron Weasley's hair.

Emma laughed, knowing she had bested him. "Well...are you going to answer me?"

"No," he muttered. "Er. Congratulations."

"You know I'm only pushing your buttons," said Emma, pulling the doll from his pocket, "You brought the plushie!Emma. How sweet!"

"I still don't know where plushie!Emma came from. It likes to bite Ron," Seamus murmured, looking at the doll, which was smirking at the two of them.

"Have heard many rumours about said doll over the years," Emma said, petting it, "I can't believe you still have it."

"I can't fall asleep without it," he told her, his face extremely serious.

"Really?"

Suddenly, Seamus seemed nervous, and swallowed several times before carefully setting the plushie and the lilies in Emma's arms, and taking one of her hands in his. "Emma Dobbs, years ago I'd never have thought I'd be with someone like you. You were the representation of all that I feared and hated... and yet, you went beyond that. You're so strong... so BRAVE... and there's not a day that goes by now, that I don't thank whoever is up there for bringing you into my life. Just when the world seemed like nothing would be right again, there you were. You're my inspiration, my immortal beloved. The muse I worship. You're the one I dream of... and I honestly don't know what I could have done without you my last year. I love you, Emma Dobbs... everything about you, and it would be my greatest wish if you would honour me by becoming my wife." The words were spoken somewhat nervously, but sincerely, and he picked one of the lilies out of the bouquet. Wrapped around the stem was a ring, silver with a teardrop sapphire, the colour of her eyes.

Emma's hand flew to her mouth when he presented the ring to her and it took all she had in her to keep from crying for the second time that day. She had never....expected such a thing to happen on a day like today...yet here he was, looking down at her, so sincerely, so lovingly. Words weren't coming as quickly as she wanted and she made a few gasping noises before she was able to pull her hand away and say, in a very small but sure voice, "Yes."

His smile widened to truly silly proportions as he slid the ring from the stem of the lily and onto her finger, before throwing his arms around her in a warm embrace and murmuring into her hair, "I'd hoped that you would say that, love..."

"How can I say anything else?" she whispered back, putting her arms around him, forgetting that they were there just off to the side of so many people. For once, she felt as thought there really only were two people in the world.

He kissed her lips gently, before she could say anything more. All was right in the world, and she would be his forever. They were safe, and she had said yes, and when he finally pulled away, looking into her luminous blue eyes, he smiled. "I love you forever."


	2. Britney Dobbs

****

Author's Note : Super, special thanks to Thalia, without whom, this entire work would not be possible. I owe her a lot, and I just want to make it known that though the pairing mentioned in this story might still have existed, it would be nothing interesting without her. All thanks go to her, and a special nod should be given to her characterizations of Cassius Warrington and Kirsten Bundy as well as her help and input in using the character of Seamus Finnigan.

Disclaimer : I am poor and own nothing. All characters, situations, places, etc. therein belong to J. K. Rowling unless otherwise noted. No copyright is being infringed and no money is being made. Etc. Etc. Etc.

I didn't want to come in the first place, but my mother insisted incessantly ("She's your COUSIN and she INVITED you to be part of the WEDDING PARTY!") until I agreed. But, honestly, who wants to go to rainy old England for a wedding in the middle of _August_, anyway? Thinking of all the tanning time I'm missing makes me more angry than I already am, so I've tried to concentrate on something else. I keep getting told of how this is such a wonderful experience and blah, blah, blah, however, no one ever brings up the fact that maybe it's _not_ such a thing for _me_. Emma's some sort of freak anyway, who really cares if she ties the knot with that Irish guy and produces more freaks? Bet they won't be able to wave pom-poms properly.

Emma's getting ready now... the wedding itself will start in about fifteen minutes, and that other girl (freak, even though she's a natural blonde *sniff of envy*) who's maid of honour is in there helping her with her dress. They're waving the pointy wooden sticks around to do her hair, and in a few minutes, that tall guy with the dark hair and the scary scowl (he'd be cute if it didn't kill him to smile, sheesh!1) is gonna come and give her away.

But despite all this, I suppose I have to be happy for Emma. She looks like she's positively FLOATING, as if she'd just won a hot pink convertible AND a date with Justin Timberlake AND a shopping spree. Well. I s'pose the Irish guy IS kind of cute. And he has an ADORABLE accent. Don't tell Emma I said that, though. Snappish little thing she can be...

Not to mention, she's got the scariest doll of d00m EVER!11! Chucky has NUTHIN' on it, man... IT LOOKS JUST LIKE HER!!

I'm serious about the doll. It was staring at me during the dress rehearsal last night and I tried to push it off the table and the freaky thing bit me! Emma and her little buddies laughed and then one of them healed my finger for me with her stick-thing, but I don't trust the doll. 

Christina (or should I say Ravenna - which is a worse name than Seamus...is that the Irish guy's name, anyway?) is throwing a fit because the bride's maids' dresses are ivory and she wanted black (as if!) but I tell her to shove it and thank God that at least THEY aren't trying to bite our fingers off. She cusses me out in return and I merely look in the mirror, trying to fix my golden (as I like to think of them, though the bottle said 'Peroxide'...whatever color that is...) curls perfectly. My hair WILL look better than the bride's if I have my way.

Well. The other girl... Krissy, or whatever her name is... is stepping out of the dressing room. She still has the pointy stick thing, and it supposedly can do terrible things. Like turn me *gasp* bald. She says that Emma is ready to go, and that we can all go and see her now.

Damn, she looks better than me. HOW?! She's not even wearing that much makeup!!

Does marrying some Irish guy make one look better? Hmm... must consult Vogue and Glamour later on about this...


	3. Kirsten Bundy

****

Author's Note : Super, special thanks to Thalia, without whom, this entire work would not be possible. I owe her a lot, and I just want to make it known that though the pairing mentioned in this story might still have existed, it would be nothing interesting without her. All thanks go to her, and a special nod should be given to her characterizations of Cassius Warrington and Kirsten Bundy as well as her help and input in using the character of Seamus Finnigan.

Disclaimer : I am poor and own nothing. All characters, situations, places, etc. therein belong to J. K. Rowling unless otherwise noted. No copyright is being infringed and no money is being made. Etc. Etc. Etc.

I'd never thought that I'd be maid of honour for a Slytherin girl's wedding. But then, I'd never thought that I would be friends with Emma, either.

But I've learnt from her. It seems so long ago... when I found her roaming about the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts. 

I arrange the bouquet of lilies, and hand it to her. She looks beautiful... absolutely lovely. Seamus is probably going to stop breathing for a few moments. Let's hope that he doesn't faint or turn blue.

But it's not just her features, or her dress, or her carefully brushed hair. This isn't even a huge, complicated wedding. But it's the look in her eyes, the look of anticipation. She's fought for this. She's bled for this. This is all that she wants.

And I know that Seamus feels the same way.

She's wearing an old charm bracelet on one wrist, that Seamus gave her so long ago. Something old. And then there's the freshest of snow-white lilies in her hair. Something new. The earrings she's wearing are rather incongruous with the dainty, ethereal dress... they're gold. Tiny snitches, in fact. They're mine, actually. Something borrowed.

She smiles, and the sapphire on her engagement ring sparkles on her finger. Something blue.

"Are you ready to go, then?"

I wait while she takes a deep breath before she can answer my question. She looks calm and happy, and yet nervous at the same time, like she doesn't want anything to wrong...and not for herself either, but for him. I tell her she looks beautiful and radiant for probably the hundredth time that day, but she thanks me politely, as always, before grabbing me into one last hug. 

Praying that she doesn't start crying, I put my arms around her and give her words of encouragement, patting her on the back gently. Finally, she pulls away and smiles. Her expression finally answers my question. 

Yes, she is ready. 


	4. Cassius Warrington

****

Author's Note : Super, special thanks to Thalia, without whom, this entire work would not be possible. I owe her a lot, and I just want to make it known that though the pairing mentioned in this story might still have existed, it would be nothing interesting without her. All thanks go to her, and a special nod should be given to her characterizations of Cassius Warrington and Kirsten Bundy as well as her help and input in using the character of Seamus Finnigan.

Disclaimer : I am poor and own nothing. All characters, situations, places, etc. therein belong to J. K. Rowling unless otherwise noted. No copyright is being infringed and no money is being made. Etc. Etc. Etc.

I knock on the door, and Kirsten Bundy opens it immediately. Her smile is somewhat tight... I don't think she'll ever quite accustom herself to tolerating snarky Slytherins... but Emma stands up, and her face is beaming with a bright smile.

It's curious, really. She's a mere few years younger than me, a former housemate and student... and yet, due to fate, our relationship became more than that. A friendship of sorts... and even as she gave me warnings about approaching destruction, I taught her how to survive.

She's not at all the sullen, quiet, scared little Slytherin girl I'd met, my fifth year at Hogwarts, when she started. She's also not the moody, tenacious and yet uncertain almost-woman, that year that I started teaching. That year that so many people, including both of us, almost died, preserving both what we believed in... and preserving those deep, dangerous secrets.

Today she's smiling, confident, and looking like a young goddess in her wedding attire, ready for the rest of her life to begin.

"You look quite well, Emma Dobbs. Seamus Finnigan is quite the lucky bloke, but I think he knows that."

She knows when I sincerely mean what I say and a pale blush rises to her cheeks. I smile slightly, though it's not for lack of trying not to. But there's something about her...about everything she's become, that makes it so a bloke can't be in the same room as her and NOT be happy. It's almost a disgrace to Slytherin tradition, if I do say so myself. 

Though, Emma's done a lot of things against tradition in her lifetime - anyone who knows her well can attest to that.

"Come on, they're waiting." I'm giving her away, because after THAT year, she doesn't exactly have close kin. Not that she ever did, really...

But, though I have come to care about her, perhaps like a sister or such... I'm not very worried, as she takes my arm with her free hand and we walk out of the room.

From both their faces, they will be happy. And it is a happiness that they've earned, a happiness that they'd fought for, tooth and nail. She will be fine now.

And I hope to bloody Merlin that that... bizarre American cousin of hers, the one who insists on being called a city in Italy for some indiscernible reason, does NOT encounter any nifflers... Hagrid is rumoured to have a few... she's got enough metal hanging from her face (at a wedding no less!) to chain a troll!


	5. Ron Weasley

****

Author's Note : Super, special thanks to Thalia, without whom, this entire work would not be possible. I owe her a lot, and I just want to make it known that though the pairing mentioned in this story might still have existed, it would be nothing interesting without her. All thanks go to her, and a special nod should be given to her characterizations of Cassius Warrington and Kirsten Bundy as well as her help and input in using the character of Seamus Finnigan.

Disclaimer : I am poor and own nothing. All characters, situations, places, etc. therein belong to J. K. Rowling unless otherwise noted. No copyright is being infringed and no money is being made. Etc. Etc. Etc.

If I told him once I told him a hundred times. 

Emma. Will. Not. Leave. Him. At. The. Alter. 

Seriously, the bloke's gone utterly nutters over this whole wedding bash. When _I_ get married, I'm leaving it all to Lavender and then just showing up when I'm supposed to. Err...or whatever the girl's name is and _if_ I decide to tie the knot. 

But, if I was in Seamus's shoes I'd just suck it in, go out there, and marry the woman I love, not wibble about the place as if I was about to play at the Quidditch Cup (which I am, next year, by the way). It's ONLY a wedding. 

But then again, Seamus sleeps with a biting plushie. There are no words. NONE!1!

Okay, perhaps I shouldn't say such things aloud. Not when Kirsten *shiver* is around. I do not like that look she's giving. And her heels are rather high... *wince*

And the music starts up, and Emma, on the arm of that massive fruitcake, the Slytherin git, and our former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, comes towards where we are standing. All right Finnigan, mate... BREATHE! It's good for you! I swear!!

Y'know, that wonky tradition about the groom never seeing the bride in the wedding gown is a bad thing. He's always so bowled over and stuff that the best man (that would be me, Ron Weasley, chivalrous redheaded Gryffindor extraordinaire) has to hold him up so he doesn't fall into a melted little heap at the altar.

Okay, okay... fine. I admit it. Dobbs looks rather nice. For a Slytherin. And she's SMILING.

Smiling Slytherins are scary. Almost as much as smirking Mrs. Nerdslut Hermione. But that's a WHOLE different story!

Is it wrong that a small part of me wants to see her trip because perhaps if she did the Irishman standing beside me might actually take in a breath of air in shock? 

Ooh, I hope there's chocolate cake at the reception. Oh, and that the scary girl across the aisle with Pansy Parkinson-like hair doesn't try to rape me...because the say she's looking at me is quite unnerving.

Okay, Mr. Hotshot Finnigan. Your vows. Before dark. Stop trying to see through her bodice already! Or... whatever it is you're doing, with the googly eyes. OW! What was THAT for, Kirsten?!

Hmph. Well. They look happy. Yay for them.


	6. Alicia Spinnet

****

Author's Note : Super, special thanks to Thalia, without whom, this entire work would not be possible. I owe her a lot, and I just want to make it known that though the pairing mentioned in this story might still have existed, it would be nothing interesting without her. All thanks go to her, and a special nod should be given to her characterizations of Cassius Warrington and Kirsten Bundy as well as her help and input in using the character of Seamus Finnigan.

Disclaimer : I am poor and own nothing. All characters, situations, places, etc. therein belong to J. K. Rowling unless otherwise noted. No copyright is being infringed and no money is being made. Etc. Etc. Etc.

Emma Dobbs... sister of a deceased Death Eater. She's gone through as much horror and heartbreak as... the most seasoned and jaded of Aurors. When I met her, she was still a 5th year in school, struggling with her life, trying to make sense of things... trying to survive.

If one didn't know her well, one would never realize just what she'd been through, from how she looks right now. The music has just started, and she's being led down the aisle on Warrington's arm. She's... radiant isn't a word to describe it.

She almost glows with happiness. And at the altar, I see Ron Weasley (ever the incorrigible one) poke Seamus in the ribs, and Kirsten Bundy giving Ron a dirty look.

Warrington leads Emma up to the altar, and gives her a brief pat on the shoulder before stepping away, and she's now standing face-to-face with her groom. Just from the way her eyes gleam as she gazes at him... there's no one here but the two of them. They don't see anyone else.

"I, Seamus Patrick Finnigan, take thee, Emmaline Laurel Dobbs, to be my beloved wife, to love and cherish for eternity and beyond. With this ring, I solemnly vow to protect, adore and take care of thee, in sickness and in health, in light and darkness, for as long as both of us shall live." His voice is sincere, a trifle nervous, perhaps... but he means every word of it. He slides the slender band onto her finger, and she smiles. All for him. 

I'm not one for crying or tears as Terence will attest to, but there is nothing my power to keep my eyes from watering over slightly as the bride takes her bridegroom's hands in her tiny ones and speaks. 

"I, Emmaline Laurel Dobbs, take thee, Seamus Partrick Finnigan, to be my beloved husband, to love here on Earth and in all lives that stem from it in the future. With this ring, I promise and vow to love thee, honour thee, obey thee, and treasure thee in the good times and the bad, for richer or for poorer, for anything that life tends to throw at us, as long as we both shall live." Her voice is more steady then the one that came before, but just as loving. She takes the ring and places it on his finger as he pours all his love onto her. 

And as they are pronounced man and wife, and Seamus draws his beaming bride into his arms, kissing her lips as her fingers (wedding band glinting in the sunlight) wind into his hair, everyone is silent for a moment. It's something sacred. It's something holy. Love, that conquers all the odds.

And then Ron Weasley gives a rather loud whoop, Kirsten elbows him, and we all start to applaud. 

But the bride and groom don't notice, and no one can be surprised or blame them a bit.


	7. Christina Dobbs

****

Author's Note : Super, special thanks to Thalia, without whom, this entire work would not be possible. I owe her a lot, and I just want to make it known that though the pairing mentioned in this story might still have existed, it would be nothing interesting without her. All thanks go to her, and a special nod should be given to her characterizations of Cassius Warrington and Kirsten Bundy as well as her help and input in using the character of Seamus Finnigan.

Disclaimer : I am poor and own nothing. All characters, situations, places, etc. therein belong to J. K. Rowling unless otherwise noted. No copyright is being infringed and no money is being made. Etc. Etc. Etc.

There is no happiness. There is no happiness. There is no... I MEAN IT DAMMIT!!!11!!

Emma's just pretending. Or delusional. Yes.

And I thought that she'd be a kindred spirit to me, and comprehend the depths of despair. She has a slight look of weariness in her eyes that comes of despair. I love despair... or I would, if love was real.

But right now, her smile's giving Britney's a run for its money. She's just gotten MARRIED. Perish the thought! Perish it!!11

They're smooching like some cheesy teen movie, too.

Not that I EVER watch those things. I'm Ravenna Le Noir. Really. I'm BETTER than that.

If I didn't know better, I'd think that they thought that they were really in LOVE. It's scary. I know that Britney thinks it's scary too. For once, we agree on things.

Ugh, and the sun's reflecting off this horrid dress I'm wearing wish clashes with my pale skin, and OH GOOD GOD I sound like the Peroxide Bimbo standing on my right. First we agree on that crazy love thing that my cousin's dabbling in and now I worry about the same things she does.

I REALLY need to get out of the sunlight.

I'm not a vampyre (*le sigh*) but we can always hope... right?

Enough with the change of saliva already! Let me out of the stupid dress and out of the damaging sun!

All right. They've finished the smooching. For now at least. This is terrible. They don't even have any tastefully existentialist friends. The blonde girl who's Emma's friend from her school (which might be Wiccan or something) is giving me odd looks. She thinks that vampyres are BAD. What the hell?!

Alright, now my cousin and her new husband are walking through the crowd and away from me. Oh, sweet God, finally! I'm free! I'm...OH SHIT! There's a reception!?

I might have to... to... MINGLE?! Oh... and Britney is eyeing the best man. He's got a redhead's pale complexion (well... with freckles) and HE DIDN'T DYE HIS HAIR BLACK! Britney has TERRIBLE taste.

Oh, cruel fate, why did I not forsee this coming?! I am SO asking for a refund on my 'Junior Fortuneteller's Glass' (TM) when I go back home!!


	8. Emma Dobbs

****

Author's Note : Super, special thanks to Thalia, without whom, this entire work would not be possible. I owe her a lot, and I just want to make it known that though the pairing mentioned in this story might still have existed, it would be nothing interesting without her. All thanks go to her, and a special nod should be given to her characterizations of Cassius Warrington and Kirsten Bundy as well as her help and input in using the character of Seamus Finnigan.

Disclaimer : I am poor and own nothing. All characters, situations, places, etc. therein belong to J. K. Rowling unless otherwise noted. No copyright is being infringed and no money is being made. Etc. Etc. Etc.

It's my wedding day; I can't even begin to comprehend or understand it. I am no longer Emmaline Laurel Dobbs. 

I am Emmaline Laurel Finnigan, and I've never been happier in all of my life.

It's... I remember laughing at Vera and Cecilia and them when they'd have a crush on some cute bloke or another, and jeering at Pinkie (fine, LAVENDER) when she had that silly infatuation with Professor Warrington, but... but this is IT.

Love, and it's... it's more wonderful than words can say. And it's going to be forever. We're really, truly TOGETHER now.

There is absolutely NOTHING that can separate us. I know that Seamus knows this, by the way he's smiling down at me. He squeezes my hand to let me know I've done a brilliant job. 

I've been nervous about today since we sat the date after my graduation...and it's finally happened. 

I'm finally his wife.

I was so nervous. We didn't want a huge wedding... but there was still a lot of planning, and I was afraid (still am, to a degree) that something would go wrong and things would go up in flames and Kirsten would end up concussing Ron AND Britney AND Chri--RAVENNA... but you know what?

When I'm feeling like this, I know that nothing can go wrong.

There are so many people here, and all of them are happy to see us together! Three years ago, I thought the world was against us. But now, now I feel as though I'm walking on air. 

And plushie!Emma just bit Weasley again. Life is good.

Okay. I can take enjoyment in it biting Weasley, can't I?

Of course I can. I just got married. I'm a bride. I can do whatever I want!

Oh, and our kids are going to be gorgeous when we have them. And all their lives, they will be as happy as I am now. I'll make sure of it.


	9. Seamus Finnigan

****

Author's Note : Super, special thanks to Thalia, without whom, this entire work would not be possible. I owe her a lot, and I just want to make it known that though the pairing mentioned in this story might still have existed, it would be nothing interesting without her. All thanks go to her, and a special nod should be given to her characterizations of Cassius Warrington and Kirsten Bundy as well as her help and input in using the character of Seamus Finnigan.

Disclaimer : I am poor and own nothing. All characters, situations, places, etc. therein belong to J. K. Rowling unless otherwise noted. No copyright is being infringed and no money is being made. Etc. Etc. Etc.

I'm almost convinced that this is a dream. After... just EVERYTHING, I can't believe that this is finally it. And I truly feel like I'm flying, except it's more exhilarating and much more bright.

She's beautiful, so beautiful it makes my mind whirl. But it's not just the dress or the lilies or the carefully pinned hair. It's the look in those mesmerizing blue eyes, as if this was ALL she wanted. This. Me. Her. US. It's something that I feel too, so deeply that it almost aches, and it's the culmination of everything that's gone on (and much has gone on) in both our lives.

The sun shines, and it streams through the window of the classroom that was our trysting place. It's fitting that we have our reception here, and my wife (my WIFE!) holds my hand, her slim, warm fingers wrapped lovingly around my own, as guests snap photographs or wish us well.

And then we're off, and it's just the two of us. I promised her that I'd take her to see Ireland, back years ago when we'd first started... getting to know each other.

She's smiling. Ireland is beautiful at night, in the starlight.

But even that beauty can't compare to the love in her eyes.

So many emotions are conveyed through the air every time our gazes meet. Love. Trust. Comfort. Reflection. Happiness. Joy. Enough that it makes me want to hold her close to me and never let her go again. 

And I can do that now, because tonight is our wedding night, and we're going to be together. Always. 

It's just the two of us now, the way we wanted it to be so long ago. All I can think about is her smile and her eyes and her. 

Emma. MY Emma.

We deserve this. And this... this is the best day of my life.

Although, from the looks of it, there will be many more happy days to come. I hope so. I'm looking forward to it.


End file.
